Cycle of Life
Cycle of Life is the 8th episode of Battle for Dream Island. This particular episode had no Cake at Stake, and thus no elimination. Plot Before the Intro Pen is coming to Announcer and tell that he can solved the jigsaw and his team were free. Pencil and Match talk about there votes. Pencil says she never got a vote. Which she didn't. (But later, englishcreamcakes ends that no-vote streak.) Leafy, Teardrop, Rocky, and Snowball also have no votes. Match confused that why Snowball don't have votes. Match got a vote in four episodes and no one like that. Bubble wants to say her votes but the Announcer lands on her and says artofliving123 voted him even though that vote shouldn't have been made. Pencil angry that he killed Bubble. Picking the participants There was no Cake at Stake, so it went straight to the contest. The contest is a relay race. Golf Ball was complaining about something unfair, and it just happened to be that the Squashy Grapes had many more members than the Squishy Cherries, so they'll take much longer. So Speaker decided to make 4 of the members on the Squishy Cherries go twice. However, Bubble disagreed: "Not fair! We'll be tired by the second time through!" So Speaker decided to make 4 members on the Squashy Grapes not participate. However, Pen disagreed: "Not fair! They get to choose their best players, but we can't!" So Speaker wanted to know what the Squishy Cherries suggested the rules to be. Bubble suggested the following: "Like you just said, 5 on each team go, but you randomly choose who will participate in the race." Speaker said it sounded fair. The Speaker got a nine-slice Wheel, and each contestant on the Squashy Grapes had 1 slice. The 5 contestants on the slices that got spun will participate in the race. Snowball said "Since I'm the strongest one here by far, it better land on me!" During spinning, a commercial from Blocky's Funny Doings International popped up, telling instead of having Bubble die a bunch, Blocky used Ice Cube where when she dies she re-spawns on a tree but the I.C.R.C. tilted at the end of a cliff so she fall into the cliff and dies and that action repeats itself. When the commercial ends, the wheel landed on Firey, which is why Coiny said "Oh no!" after it happened. Snowball said Firey better be a fast runner, and he proof them. Ice Cube said "Wow! You're such a fast runner!" Firey responded, "Thank you, wise Ice Cube." Then Coiny said "Wow! You're such a slow runner!" Firey responded,"No thank you, dumb Coiny!" When the 9 Slice Wheel (now 8 slices) was spun again, Rocky barfed on a slice and it landed on that exact slice. Tennis Ball asked, "Um. Who's on that slice?" Snowball said "I ain't scraping that off!". Golf Ball said "Well, process of elimination! There's SB (Snowball), Leafy, Rocky, me(GB), Teardrop, Tennis Ball, and Coiny. Firey's been chosen so it's Ice Cube." Snowball said "Oh, great! A weak armless one!" Firey spun and the barf stucks to Firey. Coiny said that it's awesome. Leafy was chosen to be the third participant, and GB the fourth. Speaker said "1 spot left". Snowball said, "If it isn't me, we are dead!" But it was Rocky, so Snowball screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", again in fast-forward. Firey was happy Coiny wasn't a participant, and Coiny slapped him. Contest Firey, Ice Cube, Leafy, Golf Ball, and Rocky participated for their team. Coiny, Teardrop, Tennis Ball, and Snowball didn't (Snowball crying and lying to the ground). There is a catch. The contestant who is currently running must carry the contestant who runs the race after him/her. The last person in line doesn't carry anyone. Here is the order for running the race on the Squishy Cherries: 1st: Eraser. 2nd: Pen. 3rd: Pencil. 4th: Match. 5th(Last): Bubble. Here is the order for running the race on the 5 participants on the Squashy Grapes: 1st: Firey. 2nd: Ice Cube. 3rd: Leafy. 4th: Golf Ball. 5th(Last): Rocky. Also, the winners of the contest will get a prize. When the race began, Ice Cube melted after Firey got back with her. Firey melted Ice cube and Ice Cube was recovered while Pen&Pencil is doing good. Because Ice Cube had no arms, Leafy had to sit on her, but Leafy flung off. When Leafy went back on, Match and Pencil went. When it was Leafy's time to run the race, she discovered that Golf Ball is heavy. She walked slowly. Match held onto Bubble so hard, she popped, and the BRC (Bubble Recovery Center) was a miles away. Bubble made it back, and reminded Match not too hold onto her to hard. When Golf Ball carried Rocky, Rocky barfed on Golf Ball's eyes, get hit by the tree, but they made it back anyway, and Rocky didn't run or walk so Golf Ball kicked him to the tree, and Bubble walked in that path, so she popped. Rocky was moving so slow. GB angry and kicked him to the end. Leafy can caught. Eraser blamed it's Bubble's fault. The prize the Squashy Grapes got was an eliminated player. Coiny asked if they get to choose which player, but they don't, and the voters do. Ending The ending section shows Ice Cube being recreated, thrown off a cliff and killed repeatedly for a couple times as shown in Blocky's advertisement, while catchy music plays. A long time. Re-joining lines *Flower: "You better vote me, or...or..I'll crush you!" *Spongy: "Heeelloooo!" *Blocky: "Vote for me, I've got an EDGE! Well, 12 edges, actually." *Woody: "Meeeh, heh??" (nervous) *Pin: "You need a heroic leader like me!"(no you don't) *Needle: (Announcer calls her "Needy") *slap* "DON'T CALL ME NEEDY!" Deaths *Ice Cube falls off a cliff and shatters repeatedly in Blocky's Funny Doings International. Ice Cube dies at least 66 times. *Ice Cube is melted by Firey. *Bubble is popped by Match. *Bubble is popped by Rocky, thrown by Golf Ball. *Bubble is popped by Announcer. Trivia *This is the first time Flower does her "You better vote for me, or I will crash you!" animation. *This is the last episode to use the older arms and legs. *This is the last episode to feature a new line for Ice Cube until Get in the Van. *When Pencil says "I was just JK kidding, Match." it actually means "I was''' just just kidding kidding''' Match." * This is the second time Snowball screamed: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" ** The first time Snowball did it is in Power of Three. Gallery IMG_1296.PNG|The people who haven't been voted for. Obviously. IMG_1297.PNG IMG_1299.PNG IMG_1300.PNG IMG_1302.PNG|...to participate in the race! IMG_1303.PNG IMG_1304.PNG IMG_1306.PNG IMG_1307.PNG|Who's on the slice? IMG_1308.PNG|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! IMG_1309.PNG|You 5 will compete. IMG_1310.PNG|You 4 won't. IMG_1311.PNG IMG_1312.PNG IMG_1313.PNG|It adds anticipation and self-preservation! IMG_1314.PNG|2 people will be eliminated! IMG_1315.PNG IMG_1316.PNG IMG_1317.PNG|Melt Firey, melt! IMG_1318.PNG IMG_1319.PNG IMG_1320.PNG|Everyone in the Squashy Grape cheer up because they won the challenge. (Goof: Rocky is seen cheering) IMG_1321.PNG IMG_1322.PNG|You better vote me, or... or... I'll CRUSH YOU! IMG_1323.PNG|Hellooooooo! IMG_1324.PNG|Vote for me! I've got an EDGE! Well, 12 edges actually. IMG_1325.PNG|Eh? Ehhhhhh?? IMG_1326.PNG|You need a heroic leader like me! IMG_1327.PNG|DON'T CALL ME NEEDY! Icy.jpg|Ice cube falling mqdefault07.jpg 578070 135644646566890 967107923 n.jpg|Rocky is about to barf on the nine-slice wheel. bfdi_fan_made_title_cards___cycle_of_life_by_gatlinggroink58-d7kds70.png|Battle for Dream Island present: Cycle of Life. mqdefault22.jpg|Pen is finished! Capture5.PNG|No cake at stake! Capture6.PNG|Ice Cube is recovered! Capture7.PNG|Leafy was flew away! Capture8.PNG|BRC is HERE. Capture162.PNG|Where is Bubble? Capture163.PNG|A spinner! Capture164.PNG|Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! Capturee.JPG|Hey! You not Bubble! Capture .JPG|You murdered her! Captureej.JPG|Cake is happy.... Captureug.JPG|...but not now! Category:Episodes Category:No Elimination Voting Category:Single challenge Category:Pre Merge Episode Category:Advertise Episode Category:Blocky's Funny Doings International Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2010 Episodes Category:No Cake at Stake